Without You
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: I cant live without you... Really weird thing I decided to post. Don't ask


**Without You**

She stood among the wreckage and looked around at the charred furniture and black walls. This was his apartment, she could barely believe it. No, she couldn't or wouldn't. She walked into the room and ran her finger along the wall, black soot came off onto her fingers and she took a long moment to stare at it.

Wondering if this was real, she stepped slowly over to what was left of his bedside table. Bending down to look at it, she ran her finger along the bits of charred lamp and down to the broken surface. Her finger ran along the top and touched something hot. She almost pulled her hand away, but stopped. Her hand slowly came back to the piece of metal. She scooped it up into her hand. It came easily and a chain dangled from her hand as she lifted it up. She smiled slightly; it was that stupid cross he always wore. He was never even religious. She could never figure out why he wore it, but it always found its way around his neck. She ran her thumb across the warm metal surface to wipe off the soot from it and suddenly tears formed in her eyes. For some reason, she let a single tear slide down her cheek that landed on the cross. She blinked back more tears and looked back down at the little trinket. It had a few colors mixed into the almost melted metal. She couldn't make out the design, but it seemed to be something gothic. She had never really looked at it before. But looking at it now, she found something different about it. Turning it over and wiping the soot off the back, she noticed an engraving of sorts. Looking closer, she found it was initials. On the top of the cross was 'KA', his initials, and on each of the arms were two other initials. She guessed they were his parents, they read 'MK' and 'RK'. She wondered what they stood for.

He had never told her what his parents' names were. He never really talked about his past at all, but she had gotten a little bit out of him. His father had died very early; he didn't even remember what he looked like. His mother died in a car crash, he had been in the car at the time and he remembered seeing her die. She died in an explosion the consumed most of the car, but he managed to get away.

She sighed wondering now if he was meant to die in that crash. She had always tried to disprove fate, but it had a way of turning out just like it was 'supposed' to. So she started to wonder if it was just coincidence that he died in an explosion just like the one that killed his mother and almost killed him so long ago. This brought her to thoughts of what her life would be like if she had never met him. She would never have been the same; she couldn't be as strong as she was now if it weren't for him. If this wasn't him, if this explosion hadn't killed him but someone else she knew would she be sitting here like this? She didn't think so, if it weren't for him she would be sitting against the wall with her head in her hands sobbing. But because of him, she wasn't. She was kneeling in the middle of the room holding his cross; only a single tear had dripped down her face.

She softly closed her eyes, trying to remember him. She smiled as the image of him manifested itself in her mind. He was smiling; something he rarely did. And he was waving at her. He seemed so at ease in that moment she wondered if it was him waving at her from heaven, telling her that he was okay.

Hearing something in the hallway, she closed her hand around the cross and quickly stood up. Feeling something wet on her hand she looked back down at it and it was wet with tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. Wiping her hand across her face to dry the tears, she ran silently to the door. Standing in the crumbling frame for a moment, she took one last look around the apartment then whipped around and padded quickly down the street with the necklace still in her hand.

**Okay, yeah. Its kinda weird and you dont really know what happened, but dont feel bad; neither do I. I was on a depressing tangent one day and I just decided to post this cause I meant to show it to my friend and I know I'll never get to it. And Im sorry I killed Kousuke, I know how you all love him so much. ( So do I, but dont tell no one!) So uh yeah. P.S. Ignore everything I just said as well as the thing. (If that made any sense.) But review! Just for the hell of it!**


End file.
